Unreal Estate
Unreal Estate is the third segment from the one hundred and first episode of ''Garfield and Friends''. Synopsis Jon and his pets buys a cheap house in a mountain range, unaware of what horrors lie in the purchased house. Plot As Jon Arbuckle and his pets drive through a mountain range, Arbuckle claims to enjoy the scenic view, while Garfield and Odie talk about the former's alphabetical sandwich. At that moment, Jon proposes that they should have a mountain retreat where they can take vacations. They stop at a real estate office run by a man named Samuel P. Escrow, who tells Jon that they can take a drive through the range to find a possible house. While on the road, Escrow tells Jon about a house in requested price range, but claims it is haunted. Jon does not believe this, and eagerly signs the contract. After doing so, Jon offers to drive Escrow back to the business, though the latter refuses, much to the former's confusion. Later in the evening, Jon expresses his surprise that the previous owners left all their furniture. As Arbuckle is ready to go to bed, Odie reveals he is scared about the house, which both Jon and Garfield shrug off. After Odie asks Garfield to give him some of the alphabetical sandwich, they both hear a strange echo throughout the hall. As furniture begins to float, the pets hide in another room, before rechecking the previous room. They see that the furniture has stopped floating, but find a giant ape following them. The duo run into Jon's room, waking the latter up. After asking what is wrong, the three find a skeleton dancing in front of the bed. They scream in terror and they quickly get back to their car as Jon plans to get their deposit back from Escrow. As Jon knocks on the real estate office's door, he finds a different man answering under the same surname as Samuel, leaving Arbuckle puzzled. The man tells Jon that he was away for six weeks, and only got back in the evening. Odie shows everyone a picture of Samuel Escrow, prompting Jon to point out that the man in the painting sold him a house. Mr. Escrow tells Jon this is impossible as he inherited the business after Samuel, his uncle, passed away in 1973. Realizing they bought the house from a ghost, Jon and his pets run out of the agency in a frenzy and drive away. Samuel Escrow's ghost reappears next to his nephew, and the two split the money. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie Major Characters *Samuel P. Escrow *Mr. Escrow Minor Characters *Gorilla *Skeleton Trivia *In Garfield's alphabetical sandwich, he uses an x-ray for the letter X. Cultural References *At one point, Garfield notes that the haunted house antics are similar to that of Scooby-Doo. *When Garfield watches television, he finds that the only channel it carries is The All Dick Clark Channel. A caricature of Clark is also shown on the television screen. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends